


Visits to the Med Bay

by kreigen



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gap Filler, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreigen/pseuds/kreigen
Summary: Little insights into Ryder/Suvi's developing relationship - as told from the Tempest Med Bay.No idea how long this will be or how many chapters...stay tuned





	1. The Lick Test

As the sliding door of Med Bay slid open with a familiar rush signalling the arrival of her next patient, Doctor Lexi T’Perro smiled conspiratorially to herself without looking up from the email that had just arrived in her omni-tool. 

_To: Lexi_

_From: Peebee (the spy)_

_Subject: Operation Lick Test_

_Hey Doc,_

_Confirmed._

_It’s not just rocks anymore._

_;)_

Lexi grimaced slightly at her fellow asari’s.... _wording_ before schooling her face into a more neutral, professional expression. _Did she always have to be so vulgar?_ Whilst relations between the two of them has somewhat relaxed over the past few weeks (featuring several awkward conversations with a Pathfinder more than one century her junior), it would appear they were not quite on the exact same level just yet.

The discerning Doctor wasn’t sure they ever really would be; no matter how much fonder she had become of the rebellious scientist, Peebee’s level of hyperactivity mixed with emotional detachment couldn’t be psychologically healthy. Lexi certainly had no desire to emulate it.

But that was a quandary to ponder another day.    

With a few deft swipes across glowing orange Lexi had the incriminating email closed before the soft approaching footsteps came to a halt next to the console she was hovering around whilst attempting to look distracted by “work”. The hologram of the exalted Angara (now Kett) was illuminated unnervingly to her side against the back wall of the med bay. She couldn’t help the occasional flick of the eye to check it hadn’t miraculously reanimated, the image made her feel nervous but also held a hidden wealth of knowledge that could be invaluable, so she would have to deal with her discomfort. She had no idea how Ryder and the ground crew faced those things daily, let alone the reports of some of the wild creatures in Helius and what the Kett had mutated them into. _Fiends_ alone...  

“Good Afternoon Lexi” Suvi’s familiar Scottish lilt rose and fell through the atmosphere almost musically, filled with genuine enthusiasm that only she would have for a routine crew check-up, and gently lifting Lexi from her reverie.

With a well-practiced clinical smile Doctor T’Perro raised her gaze to greet the approaching woman as if she had only just noticed she had a patient at all, and hadn’t spent the last few days attempting to spy on her in preparation for this meeting.

 “Suvi” Lexi greeted the Science Liaison with reciprocal warmth, and ushered her to sit on the edge of one of the unoccupied med bay beds with a sweep of her arm, “I trust you have refrained from ingesting any Helius plants since we last spoke”? Lexi raised her brow expectantly at the inquisitive human as she obliged her request and rested on the side of a bed, looking up at the asari.

“Have you not read my report?!” Suvi asked with strained excitement, “I sent it to you yesterday, I’m certain this time” she began to gesticulate animatedly as her argument gained momentum, “If I could just isolate part the chemical composition of that plant Ryder found on Havarl...”     

“No” Lexi deadpanned.

“But she-”

“No” Lexi affirmed, a bit sterner this time. She brought up her omni-tool to scan around Suvi’s mouth, “Your tongue has only just recovered from the last attempt”

Lexi had to hold back a grin at the mention of the incriminating organ. This quickly morphed to dread as she considered all the ethical implications of recruiting Peebee to snoop on her patient. She would have to ask Peebee how she managed to garner the information later this evening. Although, she wasn’t sure she really wanted to know; the specifics of Suvi’s romantic adventures were not crucial to her evaluation, the knowledge that they were happening were enough.

Lexi had started to get suspicious that something was happening between Suvi and another member of the crew when the human’s psych reports had suddenly started to improve without any given reason. In fact, they had started going in the opposite direction of the rest of her patients, who had all started to show the cracks and strains the Doctor would expect from such the high pressure and dangerous environment that Helius presented.    
  
There was only one thing she knew from experience to have that sort of immediate effect; the rush and hormones of a new relationship. At first Lexi was annoyed with herself; surely she should have been observant enough to see this happening? She wasn’t much of a psychologist if she couldn’t catch two of her patients openly flirting with each other.  
  
She’d toyed with the idea of it being someone from the Nexus, which would explain why she hadn’t noticed, but had eventually conceded it must one of the other members of the crew, simply because they didn’t spend enough time with anyone else. She had been able to narrow it down further by the fact that nobody else was showing the psychological improvements that Suvi was. That meant it was probably one of the ground team; the immense stress they were under would easily counterbalance any gains the new relationship would have had on their mental state.

It had become a sort of game for Lexi to try and work it out without directly asking anyone, almost as a way of redeeming herself for missing it the first time round. She managed to cut a large portion of the crew out of the running based on sexuality alone. She knew Suvi was openly gay. That left very few contenders in the race.

Of the remaining women on board, Cora was easily discounted as she wasn’t interested in the same sex (despite the haircut which would suggest otherwise). That left only three likely candidates; Peebee, Vetra, or Ryder.

Lexi had quickly laughed off the idea of Suvi and Vetra; Suvi would be too initially intimidated by Vetra and Suvi was too superficially soft for Vetra. That only left Peebee and Ryder.

At this point in her investigation, Lexi had admitted that she would have to speak to one of the two options. Lexi didn’t want to believe that Suvi would be foolish enough to give in to Peebee’s tawdry charms, but the proximity of Peebee’s quarters to the flight deck made her worry that the pair had simply got bored and hooked up. She wanted to think better of Suvi, but Peebee could be quite convincing when she wanted to be. Something about that pairing didn’t sit right however.

Then there was Ryder. Ryder was a bit of an enigma to the Doctor. The human had attempted to clumsily flirt with her when they first met, so she knew that her _preferences_ were not a problem (the asari were mono-gendered, but Lexi knew their outward appearance counted for something). Aside from that Ryder was affable, enthusiastic, eager…the young human was somewhat reminiscent of an energetic puppy at times. She certainly seemed like more of an intuitive match for Suvi, but Lexi wasn’t certain that Ryder would risk getting involved with a member of her crew when she had only just recently inherited the command of the Tempest.    

In the end, Lexi had chosen to speak to Peebee, knowing that her fellow asari was immune to embarrassment and her question was unlikely to damage their relationship (whereas she could foresee the same conversation with Ryder turning rapidly awkward). As a bonus, if Peebee wasn’t the culprit, she would definitely be able to find out, and quickly.

Lexi clearly remembered how that conversation had gone,

_“Pfft”_

_“Peebee please be serious”_

_“I wish” Peebee had laughed, “I don’t think she’ll be going zero-g with me anytime soon”_

_“What do you-”_

_“Anyway, have you not heard the sickening way Ryder speaks to her? It’s gross” Peebee had almost sounded jealous, but mainly disparaging._

_“So they are…close?”_

_“Want me to find out?” the younger asari’s eyes had widened in excitement, “What’s it worth?”_

Lexi made a mental note to transfer the agreed credits over to Peebee later.

“How I am I looking Doc?”

Suvi’s earnest question broke Lexi out of her thoughts and dragged her back to the present. Lexi walked over to a stray data pad and pretended to read over some information to stall for time; the problem now was how to broach the subject with Suvi without revealing that she already knew the answer.

“ _Very_ well” Lexi inflected in false surprise, “Physically you’re healthy, but psychologically you’re _thriving_ ” the asari made a show of flicking through the data on her screen, as if she hadn’t properly read the numbers until now and was seeing the results for the first time. She looked up in feigned shock, only to see the redhead smiling back benignly. It was clear she wasn’t going to volunteer the information up freely, “Is there anything you would like to tell me?” Lexi ventured, walking closer and sitting next to the human on the bed to try and create a more amicable atmosphere.

“I guess it’s just the excitement of it all” Suvi smiled wistfully, “There’s so many new discoveries, it’s a scientists dream! Only yesterday I was working my way through one of Doctor Aridana’s reports, and the soil samples alone-”

It was touching how worked up Suvi got about her job. Lexi always found the human so endearing, but she wasn’t the best at taking a hint. Huffing ruefully, Lexi attempted a blunter angle of approach.

“I mean anything new?” Lexi interrupted, her eyes widened expectantly, “Anything that might have given you a bit of a boost?”

“Sorry, I do tend to get carried away” Suvi excused herself, “Like what Doctor?” she asked sweetly.

Lexi was worried she was going to have to bludgeon a confession out of her patient if she didn’t get the message soon.

“Like…a change in circumstances” the Doctor worded carefully, “Something positive or, unexpected?” seeing no flash of understanding in Suvi’s eyes, she decided to opt for a full-frontal assault, “Perhaps a shift in a relationship?”

She bit her lip as she waited for a snap back, afraid she had overstepped her professional boundaries. But Suvi barely seemed to react; it was almost if she hadn’t heard her.

“Sorry Doctor, it just must be the change of pace” Suvi smiled coyly as she stood up, “But you’ll be the first to know if I get any news” she nodded, “Now I think Kallo needs me back – unless?” she ended nervously.

“No that will be all” Lexi closed, defeated.

The Science Officer seemed to suddenly be in a rush, and proceeded to scurry out of the med bay. Lexi couldn’t help thinking she’d spooked her; the conversation had not been as successful as she had anticipated.

“She’s hiding something alright” Lexi muttered to herself, “I’ll have it out of her in a week”.


	2. Break a Leg - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suvi bumbles around awkwardly, much to the other crew members' amusement.

  
"Suvi's acting weird" Vetra declared.  
  
Drack looked up from the bottle of Ryncol he was nursing on the counter at Elaaden to regard his friend - who stood expectantly, waiting for his reaction.   
  
"Weirder than usual?" Drack countered, turning his attention back to the drink, taking a generous gulp of the strong liquid and exhaling a satiated sigh.  
  
"Yup. Weirder than usual." Vetra clarified in a resigned huff.   
  
"More rocks?" Drack questioned in a groan, "Lexi's gonna be pissed" he added, this time not bothering to turn his head.  
  
"No, not this time" Vetra took a subtle look over both shoulders - an action she was well-practised in, and leant forward into the counter next to Drack, so they could hear each other more easily, "I think it's Ryder" she whispered conspiratorially.  
  
Drack swallowed too quickly mid drink and had to cough heartily a couple of time whilst thumping himself on the chest, when he had calmed down, half the room was looking at him.  
  
"What you looking at you worthless Pyjaks?!" He growled to the room at general. As if compelled; said room quickly looked anywhere else but the talking Turian and Krogan.  
  
"Vetra the kid is the most inoffensive human I've ever met." Drack wheezed, recovering from his shock, "She practically trips over herself trying to be nice to everyone, especially that damn scientist"  
  
"Precisely." Vetra chimed smugly, "Perhaps a bit too nice"  
  
"Vetra." He chided, "Ryder doesn't have the guts to go anywhere with something like that" Drack waved his hand dismissively, "She's about as subtle as a Varren and Suvi is far too soft and squishy to tolerate that" he concluded.  
  
"Opposites attract?" Vetra proffered.  
  
"Look unless you have evidence I won't be part of your gossip stirring" Drack grumbled, pointing an accusatory finger at his friend, "I know what you're like" he hummed.  
  
"Well then you know I make sure my information is good" Vetra wrapped an arm around Drack's bulky shoulder and drew him closer, "Now what do you make or this..."

* * *

_"Vetra! Er....hi!"_  
  
_The streetwise Turian turned at the sound of the unexpected and nervous Scottish brogue that had followed her into the armoury. What she saw was the resident Science Officer hovering around the door, practically vibrating with anxiety._  
  
_Vetra and Suvi weren't exactly close; they got on well and possibly could be classed as friends, but Suvi wasn't usually the type to tag her around the ship, especially just before a mission. Vetra was always mildly suspicious of everyone but this really had alarm bells setting off in her head. Still, she also knew that the best way to get information was to play along, at least for a bit - and nothing always more valuable than information._  
  
_"Yes" Vetra replied simplistically, turning to face the human, her hands still ridiculously cradling an (brand) assault rifle mid-modification. The Turian honestly couldn't conjure up an image less threatening than Suvi Anwar._  
  
_"Off out on a mission eh?" Suvi tried with an overdose of false optimism. If Vetra had eyebrows, she would have raised one, unconvinced. Instead she settled for an amused flare of her manibles._  
  
_"Yup. That's usually how it works Suvi" she sighed, placing her attention back to the rifle and turning back to the work bench to finish the job. Vetra knew from years of experience that the trick with gleaning information from the unsuspecting was to appear as though you didn't want it - but not to take it too far; you still needed them to talk, after all._  
  
_"Any reason you're asking?" The Turian added, sensing the Suvi’s reluctance to continue and not wanting her to leave just yet._  
  
_"Oh!" Suvi exclaimed in surprise at being probed for more information; it was clear she had been ready to abandon the conversation, "I just...well...you know - heard about this Architect that's been sighted on Elaaden...where we are...now" Suvi gulped audibly, "Don't suppose that's what you're after - Ryder said -"_  
  
_"Yeah, hoping to take the big girl down" Vetra boasted, trying to appear nonplussed at the idea, "That thing could do some real damage to New Tuchanka"_  
  
_"To the whole colony?" Suvi croaked hoarsely._  
  
_"Oh yeah" Vetra turned her head nonchalantly and could see in the Science Officer's face her teasing was working up the panic she had hoped; strong emotions always overtook common sense, it wouldn't be long before Suvi made a slip, "Think she could be a bit of a homewrecker if you ask me" Vetra trilled in her Turian drawl, "Good job the three of us are a match for it" Vetra turned back to the gun to hide a smirk and began to aimlessly screw and unscrew nonessential parts to appear busy; Suvi wouldn't know the difference anyway._  
  
_"It's just" Suvi continued, her voice thick with worry, "It's big"_  
  
_"Very big" echoed Vetra._  
  
_"And dangerous" Suvi concluded anxiously._  
  
_"Very dangerous" Vetra confirmed, eyeing up a Grenade Launcher unsubtlety. Suvi's eyes followed the Turians and dilated in fear._  
  
_"I'm just worried for Ryder" Suvi muttered carelessly before catching herself, "I mean Ryder and the rest of the ground team - of course!" she finished quickly, nervous laughter infecting her words, "Don't want you all filling up the med bay - or bringing back that thing to the Tempest" she babbled, seemingly unable to stop._  
  
_Ryder. That wasn't entirely unexpected but certainly intriguing._  
  
_"Right" Vetra decided the fun was over and decided to put Suvi out of her misery, "We'll all look out for each other, everything has a weak spot" Vetra stopped tinkering with the weapon and strode to face Suvi directly, "We'll be back before you know it"_  
  
_"I see" Suvi relaxed slightly, "Break a leg?" She offered._  
  
_"Not sure that works when that's a real threat that might happen" Vetra mused._  
  
"No - I guess not" Suvi cringed before sidling away hastily.

* * *

  
"Is that it?" Drack grumbled, clearly not as impressed with the story as Vetra had hoped.  
  
"You always struggled to appreciate the finer details Drack" Vetra patted him on the back companionably and moved back to lean next to him, "Girl's got it bad" she elucidated.  
  
"Nah" Drack downed the rest of his drink and tossed the bottle over his shoulder, "The kid's just awkward - you've always been a crappy matchmaker"  
  
"Hadn't stopped me yet" Vetra smiled, "I think I'm due a break"  
  
"We'll see" Drack conceded, "Speaking of this Architect - we ain't gonna take it down by chatting now, are we?"  


* * *

  
"50 credits says there's a ginger human pacing around the med bay by the time we get back"  
  
Vetra and Drack had been summarily ordered out of the med bay by an apoplectic Lexi. The asari Doctor had been practically beside herself with anger when the party had finally rolled back to the Tempest.  
  
With Ryder sporting a broken leg.  
  
The fight hadn't gone exactly to plan.  
  
It had gone about 95% to plan; trouble was that 5% consisted of a split second when Ryder misjudged where the increasingly desperate Architect was going to land next and had got a bit too close.   
  
More specifically she had stopped next to a loose boulder, which had dislodged with the impact of the landing Architect and followed the course of gravity down...onto Ryder's lower leg.  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that the Architect was already seriously weakened, and that Drack had hurled himself out of cover to deliver several well-timed shotgun rounds straight into its exposed power node to finish it off, the damage could have been so much greater.  
  
But a broken leg was manageable, and once the Turian and the Krogan had hauled the rock off their human friend and managed to drag her back to the med bay the good natured teasing naturally worked its way back into their conversation.  
  
"Vetra will you give up already? Fine, I'll take the bet - but only because I like taking credits off you"

* * *

  
Ryder had passed out from pain the moment the ill-fated rock had landed on her.  
  
She'd known, a half second too late, that she had made a mistake, and for a moment, time had seemed to slow down and allow her time to think. The Architect was closer than she thought; the impact would be greater. Like a Salarian, several possibilities had started to formulate in her head, one after the other; perhaps the great machine would crush her, perhaps she'd be thrown into a wall, the trajectory might mean she suffered serious head trauma...  
  
But in the end it was a simple boulder that was her undoing, and she had been forced to leave her trust in her squadmates and hope she would wake again. Luckily, Vetra and Drack were just about as reliable as they come.  
  
When she finally awoke she was consumed with agony from her left leg, until Lexi noticed her patient had regained consciousness and dosed her with a generous amount of painkillers before drifting back to attend to one of her various displays of data. Ryder noticed they were alone - a shame really, some extra company would have been appreciated.  
  
"So." Lexi began, tight lipped, "Are you done trying to send me to an early grave?"  
  
"Asari live too long anyway" Ryder smirked, hiding how uncomfortable she was.  
  
"Ha ha" Lexi intoned dryly, walking across the room with a datapad, "Charm will get you nowhere with me Ryder, I've told you that before"  
  
Ryder silenced suddenly, defeated by the memory of her early, ill-advised attempts at flirting with the Doctor.  
  
Her leg was enough of a distraction; it felt heavy and useless and Ryder could not help but internally scold herself for being careless. She was determined not to let that show however, as she was certain Lexi had saved up plenty of motherly chastising for her to last a lifetime.  
  
"What were you thinking, going after that thing like that?" Lexi grumbled, stopping and frowning at Ryder from across the room.  
  
"Brought it down didn't we?" Ryder countered.  
  
"Yes, and almost yourself with it" Lexi added pointedly.  
  
Ryder fell suddenly solemn then; truthfully, up until this point she had felt an air of invincibility building up around herself - this was the closest she had come to something catastrophic. Still, no use in giving Lexi the satisfaction of being right all the time.  
  
"Not today it seems” Ryder whispered hoarsely and more to herself than Lexi.  
  
"Hmm" Lexi grumbled, "You know, I'm not the only one who is invested in your health Ryder"   
  
"Well there's Tann of course - my death would be so inconvenient for his optimistic narrative" Ryder joked sarcastically.  
  
"I meant closer to home" Lexi sighed hopelessly.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"No, the Science Officer who had been pacing outside the door for the last half an hour" she deadpanned, sweeping her hand behind her.   
  
Ryder sat up as far as her limited movement threshold would allow currently and looked at Lexi guiltily.   
  
"Ah" she added sheepishly.  
  
"I keep going out there and telling her to go to bed - but she won't listen" Lexi placed the datapad on an empty bed and strode over to stand next to Ryder's side.   
  
Ryder squinted at the asari suspiciously.  
  
"You know"  
  
"I have my sources"  
  
"What, Peebee?" Ryder laughter, "No wonder I keep tripping over her, I was starting to think I might have a hoard of female admirers" she grinned cheekily at the Doctor.  
  
Lexi scowled back, clearly unhappy at being rumbled.  
  
"Forgive me if I abstain from membership of that particular association"  
  
The comment only kindled Ryder's mirth further. After she'd calmed down, Ryder paused to contemplate the situation.   
  
"Does she know that you know" Ryder asked, more seriously this time. At this Lexi exhaled heavily and with exasperation.  
  
"You know I can't discuss other patients, but let's just say I tried"   
  
"Suvi isn't great at taking hints, trust me" Ryder shook her head.   
  
"Even if I didn't know, I'd know now" Lexi admitted wryly, "Shall we put her out of her misery?"

* * *

  
"Damn you Vetra" Drack cursed, making a mental note to transfer her 50 credits later.  
  
As she had predicted, outside the locked med bay paced the sleek, fretting figure of the resident Science Officer. Drack had come back looking for news on Ryder's condition, but it appeared that Lexi was still refusing to let anybody in.  
  
Drack was about to turn back in an attempt to avoid any awkward conversations (given that Suvi had been a subject of speculation today) when the Scottish woman caught his eye during her pacing.  
  
"Oh Drack!" Suvi froze, clearly searching for an explanation that would serve to excuse her inappropriate level of interest at Ryder's condition.   
  
"It’s ok kid" Drack waved her off, demanding no such remonstration and dismissing the conversation, 'We're all worried about her"  
  
_Damn Vetra always being right all the damn time._  
  
Suvi smiled gratefully at the reprieve, the proceeded to fidget with her hands.  
  
"To tell you the truth Drack" her voice wavered slightly before steadying, "I feel guilty"  
  
"Why?" Drack countered bluntly, "Last I checked you'd struggle to break Ryder's toe, let alone her leg"   
  
"Not literally...It's just" Suvi had a feeling the Krogan wasn't going to understand, "I think I jinxed her"  
  
Drack's blank expression confirmed that this was going to be a difficult conversation.  
  
"Sorry kid, you lost me"  
  
"Oh my...it’s umm..." Suvi stuttered uncertainty.  
  
"Look umm..." Drack scratched the back of his head self-consciously, "...if this is some sort of human mating thing-"  
  
"No!" Suvi exclaimed, hideously embarrassed, "No, no, no it's -"  
  
"Cause you know I'm not that knowledgeable about-"  
  
"Oh my goodness Drack, stop!" Suvi cried out desperately, "No, it's more of a...suspicion, really" she clarified.  
  
"I didn't take you for someone who believes in all that voodoo shit" Drack asked bluntly, looking very clearly relieved that he wasn't about to be asked for sex advice.  
  
"No..." Suvi corrected, gently, "No it's not like that it's...it's more of a stupid human belief...really - I know it's silly but it's really bothered me"  
  
Drack felt so sorry for the woman that he held back his urge to make a crass comment about all human beliefs being stupid, and simply gestured with one of his great hands for her to continue her explanation and hummed encouragement.   
  
"I...." Suvi winced, "I told Vetra to break a leg, before you guys all went to tackle the architect" Suvi admitted.  
  
"Why?" Drack asked.  
  
"It's a human tradition, for people on the stage - a different way of saying good luck" she explained, "But then Sar- I mean Ryder, well..." Suvi looked longingly at the locked med bay door, "I can't help thinking I tempted fate..." she trailed off.  
  
Drack couldn't believe that the intelligent woman would entertain such a notion. Still, everyone had their peculiarities he figured, and his significant soft side couldn't bear leaving her in such a state. Humans were hard to fathom at the best of times; how she could think that this was all her fault bordered on ridiculous.  
  
"Suvi, a boulder and a pissed off Architect broke Ryder's leg - Not your weird pep talk with Vetra"  
  
"You know about that" Suvi winced, cursing herself for not expecting Vetra to tell anyone.  
  
"Yeah" Drack growled, "And neither of us are blaming you"  
  
"Was it really a boulder?" Suvi asked, possibly not wanting to know the full details but preparing for them regardless.  
  
"Fell straight on her" he confirmed, "Poor kid was out cold with pain"   
  
Suvi felt her insides chill at the description; thinking of that happen to Ryder made her feel nauseous. How many inches one way or another would it have taken for it to land directly on her head? What would have happened if Vetra and Drack hadn't been there? Not for the first time, she began to regret having feelings for someone who was already married to the perilous system of Andromeda.  
  
What had Suvi called it? "Guns and danger". She really wasn't cut out for this sort of stress, let alone the awkwardness of remembering that awful flirting attempt.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Suvi asked quietly after a gap, afraid the answer might not be favourable.   
  
Drack could have kicked himself; how could he ever have thought betting against Vetra was a good idea?! That he has missed the obvious adoration the young woman had for Ryder was just another testament to his old age. What a waste of credits.   
  
"I'm sure Lexi would have told us if not" he shrugged noncommittally? "To give you the truth I feel crap about it too; I should have covered her better, given her more time to find safer cover"  
  
"You saved her life Drack" Suvi replied, shocked.  
  
"I shouldn't have had to" he replied, matter-of-factly.  
  
"I hate hindsight" hissed Suvi.  
  
"Me too kid" Drack shook his head, "Ain't that the truth"  


 


End file.
